El enemigo llamado amor
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Por que para Ichigo, Ishida y Ulquiorra el declarar su amor es un paso muy grande, el convertirlo en un matrimonio es uno gigante y el convertirse en una familia es un abismo. El amor viene con muchas complicaciones y para un shinigami, un quincy y un arrancar es algo totalmente del otro mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos!**

**Y henos aquí con una nueva historia (**_**Que ni idea de porqué pero salió ._.**_**) Debido a que en Bleach hay un sinfín de parejas que ni siquiera se desarrollan ni desarrollarán porque no es un anime dedicado a eso pensé en hacer uno yo con mis parejas favoritas…Shukaku explica las cosas…**

_**Todo yo, todo yo ¬¬ **_

_**Bien, el fic será completamente dedicado a parejas, romance y todo eso, siendo las parejas las siguientes:**_

_**-Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki (IchiRuki)**_

_**-Uryuu Ishida x Nemu Kurotsuchi (IshiNemu)**_

_**-Ulquiorra Cifer x Inoue Orihime (UlquiHime)**_

_**Sigue tú e_e.**_

**¡Okay! Bien, este más que ser un capítulo es algo así como un prólogo, un panorama general. **

**¡Sin más los dejo con el capítulo!**

_**El Disclaimer e_e**_

_**Bleach no nos pertenece, sus personajes y todo pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo, nosotros solo tomamos prestados sus personajes para hacer esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**_

**Ahora sí, Enjoy! n_nU**

* * *

Ichigo, Ishida y Ulquiorra estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, Ichigo estaba recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados, Ishida leía un libro y Ulquiorra simplemente tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía. Parecían estar descansando, dando un muy curioso escenario para cualquiera que supiera lo que en verdad eran. No era algo de todos los días ver un Shinigami, un Quincy y un Arrancar y ex espada juntos.

-¡PAPÁ! – El grito sacó de su tranquilidad a los tres.

-Yoshitsune no me deja lanzar a mí – Una niña de 5 años llegó frente a Ishida, tenía el cabello largo y de un tono violeta obscuro, dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro mientras que unos ojos azules mostraban alegría. Hacía un ligero puchero mientras apuntaba hacia atrás.

Ishida meneó lentamente su cabeza para después levantarse y tomar de la mano a la pequeña niña – Katagiri, en primer lugar no deberían de estar haciendo eso aquí – Sonrió ante el puchero de ella.

-¡Sora baja esa katana! – Ulquiorra se levantó como resorte cuando un niño de la edad casi idéntica a la niña de antes pasó jalando con dificultad la katana que tan solo minutos antes Ulquiorra tenía a su lado. De un gentil -según él- movimiento le quitó la katana para después guardarla en la faja que complementaba su blanca gabardina.

El pequeño rio mientras jalaba la gabardina del irritado arrancar, sus grandes ojos eran de un verde profundo, su cabello era naranja y ligeramente largo – Papi – Sonrió más cuando Ulquiorra lo levantó entre sus brazos. El arrancar no pudo evitar curvar muy levemente los labios.

-¡El fin del mundo se acerca! – Ichigo gritó haciendo que Ulquiorra y el niño lo miraran – Ulquiorra Cifer ha sonreído – Agitó los brazos exageradamente, haciendo que el niño riera y Ulquiorra lo viera de manera que parecía lanzarle un cero por los ojos.

-Papá ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Tengo hambre! – Una niña de 6 años de cabello naranja que le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y un corto flequillo estaba parada frente a Ichigo, cruzada de brazos, sus ojos violetas miraban a Ichigo seriamente.

-¡No me hables así Masaki! –Ichigo se paró frente a la niña, mirándola de la misma manera que ella lo miraba a él – Si tienes hambre ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!?

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Por esto te lo digo ahora – Contestó, Ichigo hacía las misma expresiones que la niña, pareciendo que ambos eran de la misma edad.

-¡Culpa a tu madre por tardarse tanto! – Ichigo puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

La niña iba a contestar algo cuando Ichigo salió volando en contra del árbol - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa idiota! – Rukia había sido la culpable de Ichigo volara por los aires. Lucía un vestido morado amplio, ocultando levemente su vientre que mostraba su estado avanzado de embarazo.

-Ulquiorra-kun, hemos vuelto – Orihime venía empujando una carriola con una pequeña niña de 2 años, con un cabello medianamente largo de color negro y ojos color café, Ulquiorra solo la miró mientras que el niño se agitaba entre sus brazos gritando "mami" sin parar.

-¡Mamá! Katagiri anda inventando cosas – Un niño que parecía ser la mismísima imagen de Ishida con la variación de que sus ojos eran color verde se acercó a Nemu que se había quedado parada unos pasos atrás de donde Rukia se encontraba.

-Eso no es cierto, él no me dejaba lanzar a mí – La niña llegó corriendo detrás mientras comenzaba a "discutir" con su hermano.

Nemu los miró con ternura, sonriendo levemente para después tomar a ambos de las manos, Ishida llegó, negando con divertido con la cabeza, mientras veía las miradas que se echaban los dos pequeños.

Era una escena de lo más curiosa, el cómo dos shinigamis dejaron de serlo para convertirse en padres de tiempo completo, el como una ex teniente de aire triste y melancólico ahora tenía de la mano a dos pequeños mientras que un Quincy la miraba con mucho amor y finalmente una humana acompañada de dos chiquillos y mirando como paloma atolondrada a un arrancar y este a su mismo tiempo cargando con cuidado y cariño –aunque él no supiera que rayos significaba ese sentimiento- a un pequeño que tenía su misma cara pero sonriente.

Y todo esto había tenido su origen hace ocho años atrás, cuando Ichigo, Ishida y Ulquiorra libraron una difícil batalla en contra del enemigo más complicado y fuerte de todas sus vidas: El amor.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! ¿Cómo lo ven? Sí… tendrá bastantes toques cómicos y tiernos a lo largo, y más que nada será una historia que regresará y contará él como se fue desarrollando cada una de estas familias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues saben que un review anima mucho a nosotros los que escribimos a continuar así que sí es posible ¡agradeceré uno!**

**Acepto críticas (**_**Constructivas)**_** o sugerencias (**_**Ojo, no insultos ni nada de eso porque si no, yo me enojo e_e**_**) **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Sayone!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Saluditos gente! ¡Empezando el año con actualizaciones! **

**Oh :3 Me alegra ver que les haya interesado mi loca idea xD**

**Daine: *-* Gracias por leer también esta historia, significa mucho para mí :) haha adoré a los pequeños niños que tienen estos :3 Supongo que los desarrollaré un poquito más para él final pero lo haré. Gracias por tu apoyo en esta y mi otra historia.**

**Gatito: :D ¡Gracias por el review! Haha no te preocupes, cuando yo imagino se forma una tormenta de nubes ._. Espero seguir contando con tus reviews acerca de cómo te parece esta historia.**

**Koyote: Me alaga mucho el que me digas que vale la pena mi historia, te agradezco tu apoyo y el que me hayas dejado un review. Gracias, intento que las historias no se hagan aburridas o tediosas así que les pongo mucho empeño. Efectivamente, es el panorama final de la historia, tal vez desarrolle más lo de los niños a esa edad porque pues para atrás van a estar bien cihquitos xD ¡Gracias por todo y espero seguir contando con tus maravillosos reviews :)**

**Ahora sí, con el capítulo (**_**Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Mizuiro, Keigo y Tatsuki conversaban en el patio, la clase de educación física había terminado y tenían su tiempo de descanso, Tatsuki acababa de mandar a volar Chizuru cuando ella intentó abrazar a Orihime.

-Mujer – La voz hizo dar un grito a Orihime que provocó que se ganara la mirada de todos.

-¡¿Qué carajo hace él aquí?! – Ichigo señaló al recién llegado.

-N-Nemu-san – Ishida notó a cierta shinigami que había llegado con el indeseable que Ichigo había señalado, cuando ella le devolvió la mirada él se acomodó los lentes para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que cruzó por sus mejillas.

-Hola, Ishida-san – Dijo con el monótono tono de frialdad que cargaba siempre.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí? – Ishida intentó sonar lo menos nervioso que pudo.

-¡Cállate! – Rukia golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza al ver la cantidad de gente que los estaba viendo ya.

-¿Rukia? ¿Renji? ¿Ustedes también están aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! – Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a Renji que parecía burlarse de su confusión.

-Veras… - Rukia miró a su alrededor y jaló Ichigo para otro lado.

-Orihime ¿Quién es él? – Tatsuki se quedó mirando con intriga a quien había llamado de esa singular manera a su amiga.

-Ah…verás Tatsuki-chan él es… Ulquiorra-kun – EL mencionado, haciendo gala de su frialdad y desinterés, la miró directo a los ojos, diciendo "¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que no me llames así?" – Ulquiorra-kun – El arrancar suspiró resignado – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Termina una oración, mujer – Ulquiorra miró con desprecio a Renji que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Podrían venir aquí ustedes, Renji ¡Deja de hacerte tonto! – Rukia gritó desde donde estaba jalándole las orejas a Ichigo.

Ishida, Orihime, Renji, Nemu, Sado y Ulquiorra caminaron – con excepción de Ulquiorra que el más bien estaba siendo jalado por Renji- hasta donde estaba Rukia, apartándose de las miradas curiosas del resto de su grupo. Tatsuki se mantuvo a una distancia prudente pero donde podía entrar en acción rápidamente, había algo en ese chico bastante extraño.

-Primero que nada, no hay que preocuparse de este, es un completo inútil – Rukia señaló a Ulquiorra quien solamente la volteó a ver - Segundo, lo hemos traído porque son órdenes directas del capitán comandante.

-¿Cómo para qué o qué? – Ichigo miró irritado a Rukia.

-Su comportamiento con los humanos y ahora que es parcialmente uno… - La boca de todos cayó hasta el suelo al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Cómo carajo?! – Ichigo gritó, ganándose un golpe de Rukia por hablar demasiado fuerte.

-Pues verás…

**Unos meses atrás.**

_Por fin. Unos metros más y saldría del maldito infierno, literal. Después de una estúpida y vergonzosa pelea contra el humano más basura que pueda existir en el mundo, Ulquiorra había ido a dar al infierno. Había aguantado todas esas cosas por las que tenía que pasar ahí pero lo que le mantuvo a flote era ese deseo de que Aizen tuviera éxito y tal vez, muy en lo profundo de su ser, algo gritaba que era también porque quería terminar la frase que él dirigió a esa fastidiosa mujer antes de morir. EL conocer más acerca de los sentimientos humanos._

_Fuese cual fuese el motivo, estaba por lograrlo, estaba por salir y de ahí todo iría bien. Con el tiempo medido derrotó a los últimos guardias que se interponían-pro fortuna había logrado recuperar a murciélago, si no, las cosas se hubieran puesto un poco más feas-, saliendo victorioso por la puerta. Se enderezó lentamente al sentir la brisa rozar su cuerpo nuevamente._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con que no estaba en hueco mundo, si no en el peor escenario para él: el rukongai. ¿Cómo en el nombre de Aizen llegó ahí? De todas las salidas, tenía que caer ahí exactamente. Guardó a murciélago de manera que no fuera demasiado visible, necesitaba recuperar parte de su poder para por lo menos abrir una garganta y largarse. El problema era cuanto tiempo le llevaría eso. Suspirando de resignación y manteniendo su inexpresiva cara esperó a que su llegada no fuera detectada tan inmediatamente._

* * *

_-¡Confirmo la llegada de un agente externo con elevada energía espiritual! – Gritó Rin viendo su pantalla parpadear_

_-¿Qué tan grande? – preguntó otro más._

_-No muy grande pero definitivamente no pertenece al Rukongai…ay mi pastel – Rin titubeo un poco, tirando el pastelillo que se encontraba comiendo._

_-Avisen de inmediato al capitán comandante – Se pusieron a trabajar para enviar el mensaje._

* * *

'_Perfecto' Murmuró Ulquiorra al sentir varias ondas de energía espiritual acercándose. No iba a huir, claro que no, pelearía y moriría en el mejor de los casos antes de hacer eso_

_-Un arrancar…Imposible – Toshiro quedó impactado al ver al tan conocido arrancar frente a él - ¡Tengan cuidado con él! – gritó a su equipo mientras estos se lanzaban al ataque 'Estaba muerto ¿Qué pasó?' Observó el como los movimientos no eran tan rápidos ni tan bruscos 'Es verdad que su reiatsu no es nada a comparación de lo que era antes ¿Acaso habrá sido revivido y enviado como carnada?' Sin vacilar mucho más, decidió ponerle fin a eso y llevarlo cuanto antes ante el capitán comandante._

* * *

_-Ulquiorra Cifer, tenía el lugar de cuarta espada en el ejercito de Aizen, gracias a la pelea contra Kurosaki Ichigo se descubrió que cuenta con una segunda resurrección…se creía muerto – Un shinigami leía el informe delante de todos los capitanes reunidos, con Ulquiorra al medio, bastante imposibilitado de hacer algún movimiento._

_-Un espécimen perfecto para mi investigación – Mayuri miraba de tal manera al cautivo que a cualquiera lo hubiera incomodado._

_-Yo digo que podrías obtener más información de él manteniéndolo vivo – Kyoraku asintió con la cabeza dándose la razón._

_-Yo pelearé con él, para comprobar su fuerza – los ojos de Zaraki brillaron de tan solo imaginar que pudiera pelear con alguien al parecer interesante._

_-Capitán Kurotsuchi, tiene permiso de estudiarlo, sin embargo queda prohibido que lo mate, la idea del capitán Kyoraku me parece cierta – Yamamoto dijo, ganándose una buena mirada de odio por Mayuri y un murmullo de "Quien es el científico aquí" antes de que este saliera, indicándole a Nemu que llevara a Ulquiorra a su laboratorio._

**Presente.**

-Y después de eso, lo único que supimos es que el capitán Kurotsuchi había estado experimentando con células humanas en su cuerpo y bueno, el ganó algo así como una parte humana – Rukia se rascó un poco la cabeza – De ahí otra vez habló con el capitán comandante Yamamoto y acabó accediendo el que viniera aquí – Miró a todos, viendo su cara de confusión – No me vean a mí.

-Nemu-san ¿A qué has venido tú? – Ishida sintió sus mejillas arder ante tal pregunta pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Mayuri-sama insertó un dispositivo que inhibe su reiatsu, imposibilitando su uso de habilidades y poderes, mi deber es verificar que dicho dispositivo funcione correctamente – Nemu, al parecer de todos, curvó levemente sus labios hacia Ishida.

-Ulquiorra-kun…Has cambiado un poco – Orihime atrajo la atención del ex espada, mientras que los demás continuaban hablando - ¿Mayuri-san te lastimó? – Preguntó con un tono de preocupación, intrigando más a Ulquiorra.

-No sé qué es eso – Miró a la chica que parecía bajar la cabeza cada que le hablaba.

-¿Cómo es que los demás pueden verte? – Se animó a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Un gigai – contestó con obviedad.

Orihime guardó silencio, contemplando a quien le había hecho sufrir, en parte, durante su estancia en hueco mundo. El gigai de Ulquiorra era muy parecido a su verdadera forma, tenía la piel pálida pero no tanto como su verdadera, incluso tenía las mismas marcas verdes bajo sus ojos, su cabello negro estaba igual y ciertamente se veía mucho más atractivo sin la parte de su máscara que tenía adherida a su cabeza… Espera ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Ulquiorra atractivo? Orihime comenzó a reír nerviosamente, haciendo que Ulquiorra la mirara más detenidamente.

-Tengo interés… en los humanos – Dijo haciendo callar en seco a Orihime.

-Ulquiorra-kun – Murmuró Orihime viéndolo detenidamente – Puedo enseñarte lo que somos nosotros los humanos, tú también eres uno… en parte, así que te resultará más fácil – Sonrió animada.

-A pesar de estar contaminado con células humanas, sigo siendo lo que era antes, no puedo ver los sentimientos, no puedo ver el corazón, mis ojos todo lo ven por lo tanto…

-No existen – Orihime completó la oración, sus palabras la habían llevado de vuelta a su estancia en las noches y sus conversaciones con él – Antes de irte me preguntaste si te tenía miedo – Orihime empezó a caminar hacia unos árboles, Ulquiorra le siguió – La respuesta es no, Ulquiorra-kun, no te tengo miedo.

Ulquiorra la miró seriamente, se habían detenido bajo la sombra de un árbol y la brisa soplaba lentamente.

-Sí abres mi pecho podrás ver el órgano llamado corazón, si rompes mi cráneo verás mi cerebro pero no encontrarás lo que buscas, los sentimientos no son algo físico que nosotros podamos manipular – Alzó su mirada, mostrando la formación de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Corazón – Ulquiorra miró su mano, recordando lo que fueron sus últimos momentos en aquel día - ¿Eso era un corazón?

Orihime lo miró – Ese día intenté alcanzarte, quería que sintieras lo que es un sentimiento.

-¿Sentimiento? – Ulquiorra levantó su brazo, extendiéndolo hacia ella, como lo hizo aquella vez - ¿Qué sentimiento? ¿El mismo que decía sentir porque tus amigos irían por ti?

-No Ulquiorra-kun, no era el sentimiento de confianza que tenía en mis amigos… era uno más fuerte – Levantó su mano, rozando las yemas de él con las suyas.

Ulquiorra sintió aquél tacto, miró su mano y la de ella, era cálido, no tenía idea de que era lo que sentía pero jamás había tenido esa sensación. '_¿Por fin estoy tocando tu corazón, mujer?' _Pensó. Levantó su mirada hacia ella cuando habló de nuevo.

-El sentimiento que quería demostrarte…Era el… amor…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Perdón si suena un poco loco lo de Ulquiorra teniendo algo humano pero **_**(¡Se nos hizo completamente necesario! Y pues como es Mayuri no sorprende que tenga esas ideas ._.) **_**En efecto, quise meterle lógica para que un arrancar y una humana puedan acabar teniendo hijos…**

**En este se desarrolla solo el principio de lo que será el Ulquiorra x Orihime, tal vez me enfoco más a lo que siente, dice y piensa Orihime pero sentí que era mejor así puesto que en la despedida de Ulquiorra, ella es quien recibe más preguntas y se queda con ese vacío. No se preocupen Ulquiorra entrará al ataque después.**

**Espero les haya agradado este capítulo y me hagan saber su opinión en un comentario :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Sayone!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Saludos!**

**Discúlpenme enormemente por mi ausencia en esta historia pero me concentré a terminar una y como lo he dicho creo en las otras ._. tuve que hacer algunas cosas para la universidad y agh, me quitaron tiempo. ¡Agradezco sus reviews!**

**Gatito: Creo que eso es lo lindo de los fics UlquiHime, que Ulquiorra a veces no entiendo ni jota de lo que le hablan y Orihime tiene que ser más paciente xD Hm con respecto a sus hijos se verá más adelante :3 *-* Adoro a Ishida, es mi personaje favorito de Bleach hahaha imagina como me pongo yo al imaginarlo así :3 ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!**

**Koyote: Hehe lo siento, solo que a veces tiendo a cortar lo que no considero vital para la trama de la historia pero intetaré ya no hacerlo :D Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios :3**

**Daiane: Ulquiorra es un amor :3 También pienso que son bonita pareja porque ella tiene la paciencia y delicadeza para enseñarle a él todo lo humano y así :3 Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo :D**

**A todos una disculpa otra vez :( Espero les guste!**

_**(Enjoy n_n)**_

* * *

-¿Amor? – Ulquiorra clavó la mirada en sus manos.

-¡Inoue! – El grito de Ichigo interrumpió el contacto de las manos de Ulquiorra y Orihime – ¡No te quedes sola con ese! – Llegó mirando enojado a Ulquiorra – Te puede hacer algo.

-Kurosaki-kun, no es necesario que grites, quiero hablar a solas con él y no me hará nada – Orihime sorprendió a Ichigo con sus firmes palabras.

Ichigo estaba a punto de contestar algo, sin embargo la mano de Rukia sobre su hombro lo detuvo – Ichigo, ella lo quiere así, confía, Inoue es alguien muy fuerte y él no puede hacerle nada – Ichigo bufó molesto, apartando la mirada de Rukia y devolviéndola a ellos dos.

-Eres muy idiota – Rukia suspiró resignada y empezó a jalar a Ichigo con ayuda de Renji, ignorando las protestas del otro.

Los demás miraron la escena pero decidieron dar su espacio a aquellos dos. Renji y Rukia jalaron a Ichigo lejos para hablar mejor con él, Nemu se quedó parada mirando con cierto toque de melancolía hacia donde Orihime y Ulquiorra hablaban, Ishida se quedó unos pasos detrás, mirándola.

Nemu suspiró y empezó a caminar a una banca que estaba cerca de los baños, se sentó y sacó un pequeño libro de la bolsa que llevaba, dio un último vistazo a donde los otros dos hablaban y después comenzó a leer.

Ishida parpadeó un par de veces, mirando entre Inoue y Ulquiorra, los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el patio y ella, Nemu.

Realmente no estaba seguro de su inusual comportamiento cuando ella estaba presente, algo había crecido entre ambos desde su batalla contra Mayuri en la Sociedad de Almas la muestra de gratitud que lo dejó sin palabras, ese antídoto que evitó que él ahora pensara todo esto en el cielo. En Hueco Mundo había sido un poco más desarrollada lo que pasaba pero había sido a vergonzante a más no poder.

De cualquier manera, lo que había marcado a Ishida no eran esos dos encuentros, si no el que sucedió cuando estaban en la sociedad de almas, a pocos días de regresar a su mundo normal.

_-Ishida-san, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí – Nemu había salido a dar una vuelta por el lugar, Mayuri probablemente no lo sabía pero ella salía todas las noches y caminaba hacia un punto elevado de los demás edificios, donde podía ver una gran vista del rukongai y la gran muralla que los separaba._

_Esa noche era igual, solo que no esperaba encontrar a ese Quincy ahí._

_-Nemu-san… Yo tampoco, perdón pero este lugar me pareció verdaderamente tranquilo y con una vista increíble, me iré para no molestarte – Ishida se levantó de la orilla para retirarse._

_-Puedes quedarte, no me molesta en absoluto tu compañía, ciertamente es un lugar muy bonito – Su toque de monotonía estaba siempre presente._

_Ishida vaciló un poco pero finalmente volvió a acomodarse, dejando una distancia media entre los dos. _

_Quedaron en silencio, observando la lejanía y escuchando alguno que otro ruido de las guardias que pasaban por los callejones. La mayoría de los silencios llegan a ser incómodos, este no. La sensación era tranquila, como si ambos se entendieran perfectamente así._

_-Gracias, Ishida-san, por no haber matado a Mayuri-sama aquél día – Nemu rompió el silencio._

_-Nemu-san…Yo sí apuntaba… _

_-Lo sé, apuntabas a su cabeza, lo recuerdo, recuerdo que me lo dijiste pero aun así gracias – Nemu lo interrumpió e Ishida no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su oración había sido completada. _

_-No está bien – Dijo de momento Ishida – Qué él te trate así no está bien – De golpe volvieron a él las imágenes de Mayuri golpeándola con tanta fuerza._

_-No importa, Mayuri-sama me creó y yo le obedeceré – Nemu continuó viendo._

_-Aun así – Ishida levantó un poco el tono de voz, haciendo que Nemu lo mirara – Tú… no mereces eso – Dijo bajando el tono en cada frase._

_-Mayuri-sama es una buena persona, sus estrategias han cambiado – Nemu sintió una cálida y extraña sensación en su pecho._

_-No mereces ser tratada así, Nemu-san – Ishida sintió el calor llegar a sus mejillas pero lo disimuló._

_-Es agradable contemplar todo esto en tu compañía – Nemu dijo, volviendo al frente._

'_Tu soledad se llena con la mía' Ishida tuvo ese fugaz pensamiento – Gracias Nemu-san, también la encuentro muy agradable – Sonrió._

En algún momento a Ishida se le había soltado decir eso frente a Yuzu, la hermana menor de Ichigo y esta le había dicho que estaba enamorado, era ilógico ¿Él? ¿Enamorado? Meras locuras. Pero de que algo ocurría cuando ella estaba presente algo ocurría.

Frotando levemente su cien por los pensamientos tan descabellados que tenía decidió caminar hacia Nemu y entablar un poco de conversación, primeramente para convencerse de que esas ideas de enamoramiento eran locuras y segunda para probar que su conducta podía ser normal frente a ella y que solo eran sugestiones suyas.

-Nemu-san ¿Qué lees? – Se acercó con paso firme y ella solo volteó a verlo un poco sorprendido.

-Un libro llamado, El psicoanalista – Nemu volteó el libro para verlo mejor.

-Es un libro interesante – Ishida comenzó a sentirse extraño, otra vez, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad existe gente así? – Nemu hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado.

-Así es… no es muy común pero sí – Ishida rascó un poco su cabeza al sentirse más abrumado.

-Una pregunta estúpida de mi parte, estas son el tipo de almas que van al infierno – Ishida negó con la cabeza rápidamente ante las palabras de ella.

-No lo eres, es solo que a veces pasamos por desapercibidos ciertos detalles – Ishida de verdad comenzó a sentirse más raro al ver sus tranquilos ojos sobre los de él, no se veían tristes como siempre solían estar.

-¿Cómo es estudiar aquí? – Nemu miró los edificios que habían delante, donde las aulas se encontraban.

-Pues, es tranquilo, la mayoría de las personas son gente agradable y los profesores son buenos – Ishida subió sus lentes.

-Y ¿Cómo es una vida normal en este mundo? – Ishida la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Pues… son muchas cosas – Realmente no estaba del todo preparado para responder eso. Una vida normal para él era muy simple, rutinaria y sin chiste. Pero por otro lado, la vida normal para Ichigo o los demás podía ser más animada e interesante – Depende mucho del tipo de persona – Concluyó, suspirando tristemente.

Nemu bajó un poco la cabeza cuando vio esa reacción de su parte – Si yo viviera aquí, creo que buscaría un lugar tranquilo y descansaría – Cerró sus ojos, dejando que la brisa rozara con su cara.

Ishida levantó la cabeza – Conozco un lugar perfecto para eso – De dónde había sacado ese valor tan repentino, ni él lo sabía pero aun así lo hizo.

-Revisaré el dispositivo antes de partir – Ishida poco le faltó para irse de espaldas, había lanzado esa proposición sin muchas esperanzas de que ella aceptara.

Nemu se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Orihime y Ulquiorra estaban hablando – Lamento interrumpir, necesito revisar el dispositivo – Se quedó parada hasta que Orihime le sonrió.

-No hay problema, Ulquiorra-kun deja que revise – El mencionado no se movió, en cambio cerró los ojos y se quedó en el mismo lugar - ¡Ulquiorra-kun!

Se vio obligado a abrirlos cuando Orihime lo volteo a la fuerza y lo acercó levemente a Nemu, según lo que había escuchado de ella lo que sentía en esos momentos era sorpresa.

Nemu tomó la mano del arrancar y la levantó, quitó la manga de la chamarra que llevaba y pasó una pequeño aparato que acababa de sacar, cuando el aparato emitió una luz obtuvo como respuesta una de color azul proveniente de alguna parte de la muñeca de Ulquiorra – Todo está en orden, me retiro – Dijo dando una leve inclinación delante de Orihime.

Orihime sonrió y se despidió, después volvió a su plática con Ulquiorra.

-Todo listo, Ishida-san – Ishida se llevó un sobresalto puesto que estaba bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había visto venir a Nemu.

-Ah, claro, vamos Nemu-san – Comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las salidas del colegio, Ishida agradeció que ya no tuviera más clases para ese día.

-¡Ishida! – Se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de alguien - ¿A dónde van?

-Kurosaki – realmente quería sacar su arco y atravesarle la cabeza – Le mostraré un lugar a Nemu-san.

Ichigo puso cara de confusión.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Kurosaki-san, he revisado el dispositivo que inhibe el reiatsu y se encuentra en perfecto estado – Nemu habló, hasta ese momento Ishida notó que ella no había estado usando su tono monótono y frío con él.

-¡Ichigo! – Rukia llegó detrás de él – Eres más idiota de lo que pensé – Rukia se golpeó la frente con la mano al ver que él había interrumpido a Ishida y Nemu.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – Ichigo fue jalado otra vez por Rukia - ¡Hey!

-¡Nos vemos luego, Ishida, Nemu! – Gritó Rukia sonriéndoles a los otros.

Ishida y Nemu reanudaron su andar hacia la salida. Caminaron por el centro, donde varias tiendas lucían llenas de gente, Nemu miraba con interés cada cosa, Ishida caminaba a su lado y veía el como ella se interesaba, finalmente llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado del ajetreo de las anteriores tiendas, era un café con menos gente.

-Ah, Ishida-san, que gusto verlo otra vez por aquí – Un hombre de mediana edad saludo al otro quien le respondió con una leve sonrisa - ¿Le gustaría el lugar de siempre?

-Así es, pero por favor, agregue una silla más – Dijo mientras Nemu salía de detrás de él.

-Oh, claro, claro – Sonrió el encargado y envió a uno a hacer el trabajo – Pasen – Estiró su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Ishida caminó y Nemu lo siguió, subieron unas escaleras, saliendo a la azotea del edificio, poca gente andaba por ahí. Caminaron hasta una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, una sombrilla cubría la mesa para evitar que el sol cayera directamente, aunque ahora que empezaba a atardecer ya no cubría mucho. Ishida arrimó la silla para que Nemu se sentara y luego él se sentó.

-¿Qué les ofrezco? – El encargado dio un menú a cada quien.

-Yo quiero mi café de siempre, por favor – Ishida devolvió el menú.

-¿Para usted señorita? – EL encargado volteó a ver a Nemu, que miraba la carta sin entender mucho el contenido.

-El café y… - Llamaba su atención las ilustraciones de unos pasteles pero no sabía – Este de aquí – Señaló un pequeño pastel de fresa.

-Enseguida – Recogió el menú de Nemu y se fue.

-¿Qué fue lo que pedí? – Volteó a ver a Ishida un poco apenada.

-Un pastel de fresa, es bastante rico – Ishida le sonrió amablemente.

-Lo único que reconocía era el café… - Un tono rosado iluminó sus mejillas e Ishida no pudo evitar sentir las suyas igual.

-P-Pues para no conocer, hiciste una buena elección – Ishida al igual que ella tenía la cara volteada hacia el otro lado, ocultando sus respectivos sonrojos.

-Es una hermosa vista – Nemu volteó hacia él cuando sintió el color bajar – Me recuerda a la vista de la sociedad de almas.

-Igual a mí, creo que esa fue la razón por la que fui a ese lugar – Ishida la miró también.

-¿Frecuentas mucho este lugar? – Nemu miró al mesero que llegaba con lo que habían pedido – Gracias – Dijo cuando tuvo su café y su pastel en la mesa.

-Así es, vengo casi diario aquí – Ishida inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de gratitud, el mesero se inclinó y se fue.

Nemu volvió a mirar la lejanía después de tomar un sorbo a su café, pensó que tal vez para Mayuri el que ella hiciera esto era una locura que debía de terminar de inmediato, pero no quería, se sentía bien en compañía de Ishida y aunque no lo había expresado, este lugar que tanto frecuentaba él, era lo que ella exactamente había querido para un día en este mundo. Por un momento la idea de que estaba desobedeciendo a Mayuri la asaltó pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que él nunca le prohibió hacer eso. Sentía la curiosidad de conocer más a Ishida, de saber más acerca de su mundo y vida, las palabras con las que él hablaba la hacían sentir algo desconocido pero reconfortante.

-¿Sabe bien? – Ishida la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin que ella lo notara había dado una probada al pastel, descubriendo una sensación muy agradable en su paladar.

-Es delicioso, ahora entiendo porque Rin disfruta tanto comer esto cuando viene a este mundo – Nemu sonrió, haciendo que Ishida dejara su café en la mesa.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír así – Ishida dijo tímidamente y ella mostró sorpresa.

-Casi nunca lo hago – Contestó.

Para ambos eso fue especial, Nemu recodó que en su vida solo había sonreído un total de 4 veces antes de esta. Cuando Mayuri no había muerto a manos de Ishida, cuando supo que Ishida no había muerto y que estaba camino a su hogar, cuando lograron derrotar a Szayel y cuando supo que la enviarían a este mundo. Muy curioso, casi todos los recuerdos de sus sonrisas se relacionaban a ese Quincy que tenía delante.

Mientras tanto Ishida tenía una batalla mental dentro de él, ella era un SHINIGAMI, sus mayores enemigos y según él, le había prometido a su padre no mezclarse con ellos de nuevo y ahora estaba enamorado de una, espera ¿Enamorado? No, esa no era la palabra, era solo una conocida que podría convertirse en amiga, claro, ni él se la creía. Pero realmente no podía hacer nada, se sentía frente a algún enemigo desconocido que a fuerza quería entrar en él.

Ambos suspiraron levemente.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, ambos hablaban acerca de algunos libros y también de los diferentes tipos de comida que en ese mundo existían, ninguno del os dos se percató en qué momento se hizo de noche.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo – Ishida miró el cielo y después su reloj – Nemu-san ¿Dónde dormirás esta noche?

-En un lugar llamado hotel – sacó un pequeño folleto de su bolsa – Tengo la dirección.

-Te acompañaré hasta ahí – Ishida se levantó y ella lo siguió, cuando bajaron Ishida se acercó al encargado para pagar, después regresó con ella – Vámonos.

-Tengo que pagar lo que comí – Dijo buscando en su bolsa.

-Ya lo he pagado yo, vámonos – Ishida rio un poco y ella volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder.

El hotel no estaba muy lejos de allí y decidieron caminar, Nemu en el camino llamó a Rukia y ella le informó que Ulquiorra pasaría la noche en la tienda de Urahara con Renji y que ella se quedaría en casa de Ichigo. Nemu le dijo dónde estaría y acordaron encontrarse en algún punto.

-Muchas gracias, Ishida-san – Nemu se detuvo frente a él después de haber comprobado con la recepcionista su habitación.

-Gracias a ti por haber aceptado mi invitación, Nemu-san – Ishida acomodó sus lentes otra vez – Buenas noches – Dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches – Nemu sonrió igual y dio media vuelta para caminar al elevador.

'_Ishida Uryuu, estas completamente loco' _ Ishida pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? Fue IshiNemu a morir (/._.)/ Ay adoro esta pareja :D**

**Quería preguntarles… ¿Les parece que se vayan desarrollando así las parejas? Me refiero a una en cada capítulo o narro toda la historia de una y luego con la otra y así…Siento que se ve mejor de la manera en que lo hago **_**(Una en cada cap) **_

**Disculpen si están un poco fuera de personaje…**

**Por cierto, mañana regreso a la universidad y entonces creo las actualizaciones se moveran a ser semanales y no cada tercer día como le había estado haciendo... o si puedo actualizo antes...¡Perdón!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**(Sayone! Dejen reviews por favor (~*-*)~]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Me disculpo nuevamente ante todos ustedes por tardarme más de un siglo en actualizar, he tenido mucho trabajo y pocas ideas. Sin embargo prometo que para la próxima no me tardaré tanto :3**

**Koyote: Perdón D: Otra vez volví a tardarme pero espero como siempre espero que te guste :D ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Kia-chan: Gracias por comentar :3 Haha claro, el ichiruki será en este capíutlo. Ojalá puedas decirme que te pareció.**

**Gatito: Hm… de hecho se verá más adelante que pasa con Mayuri ¬¬ Como me cae mal ese tipo per bueno :v Espero les guste y gracias por comentar :3**

**En general a todos, gracias por leer :D**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

-¿A que vino tanto jaloneo, Rukia? – Ichigo y Rukia caminaban por las obscuras calles en dirección a la casa de Ichigo.

-Había leído que los hombres son menos intuitivos para ese tipo de cosas pero creo que tú impones un nuevo record, Ichigo – Rukia suspiró.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ichigo la miró confundido mientras que ella se daba un golpe en la frente con su palma.

-¡Eres increíble! – Rukia lo volteó a ver – Ishida y Nemu, Inoue y Ulquiorra – Dijo alzando dos dedos en cada mano.

Ichigo le envió una mirada de no entender nada – Espera… - De repente un rayo de iluminación cruzó por sus ojos - Insinúas que…

-¡Aleluya! – Rukia alzó ambos brazos al cielo.

-Estás loca, estamos hablando de dos seres insensibles y sin emociones ¿Ulquiorra e Ishida enamorados? Te golpeaste la cabeza al venir acá o qué – Soltó una risa antes de recibir un zape por parte de ella.

-No me podrás negar que Ishida se comporta raro cuando Nemu anda cerca – Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… - Ichigo se rascó la cabeza – Pero bueno, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los jaloneos?

Poco le faltó a Rukia para caerse al piso.

-¡Interrumpías, idiota!

-¡Ah! Y ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No ando por el mundo viendo quien está enamorado para interrumpir en lo que está haciendo – Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y siguieron su camino.

**~O~**

-¡Rukia-chan! – Isshin gritó al verla - ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte otra vez! – Unas mini cascadas salían por sus ojos.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Rukia-chan ¿Quieres cenar? Ya he terminado – Yuzu sonrió amablemente.

-Rukia-san – Karin sonrió – Que bueno que estas otra vez por aquí.

-También me alegro de verlos, muchas gracias por todo – Rukia les devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas quedarte Rukia-chan? – Isshin seguía aparentando que su hija era Rukia en lugar de Ichigo.

-Ah, no será mucho tiempo, solo un par de semanas – Rukia se rascó la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-O un año – Ichigo se ganó un codazo por parte de ella.

-¡Claro que no! – Después de comprobar que Ichigo no diría nada más, volvió a ver a los otros – Agradezco su hospitalidad – Hizo una leve reverencia.

Yuzu sonrió para después salir en dirección a la cocina, Karin se acercó a Ichigo mientras que Isshin guiaba a Rukia al comedor.

Cenaron todos juntos, Isshin se encargó de contar una que otra cosa que avergonzaba a Ichigo y este le soltaba una que otra patada cuando pasaba cerca de él.

-No sé por qué no puedo dormir en tu armario, es bastante cómodo – Rukia acomodaba las colchas en la cama.

-Ya te lo he dicho – Ichigo estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre el marco de la puerta – No es normal que un chico tenga a una chica durmiendo en su armario.

-Pero es cómodo, no le veo nada malo – Rukia terminó de acomodar su cama.

-¿Has acomodado de diferente manera tu cabello? – Ichigo dijo de repente, después de haber observado a Rukia con detenimiento.

-¿Q-Qué? – Rukia por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder – Sí… Lo recorté un poco más porque lo medio quemé con una vela.

-Que torpe – Ichigo sonrió y ella sintió un apretón en su estómago – Pero te queda bien.

Rukia alzó la mirada a él, aun con las mejillas coloreadas – Gracias, creo – Se le quedó viendo un instante para después caminar otra vez a su mochila.

'_Qué demonios te pasas Ichigo' _Ichigo se estaba golpeando mentalmente por la reacción que tuvo al ver a Rukia sonreír y sonrojada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría encontrarla tierna?

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, Rukia – Ichigo rascó su cabeza – Seguramente Kon vendrá a buscarte, ese idiota siente las cosas.

-Ah sí, ese idiota – Rukia recordó patearlo – Buenas noches, Ichigo – En ese momento ambos se voltearon a ver mientras sonreían.

Al verse, un apretujón en el estómago le hizo darse la espalda.

-Sí, hasta mañana – Ichigo salió disparado de la habitación

Rukia parpadeo un par de veces antes de ir hasta la puerta y cerrarla ¿Qué había sido eso? Ni idea. Siempre había estado cerca de Ichigo en ocasiones pasadas, lo había visto sonreír, llorar, asustarse, todo. Y nunca le había causado esa sensación tan extraña en su estómago, como si lo hubieran apretado.

Era cierto que Ichigo había cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que lo había visto, era más alto, su cabello ya no estaba tan desacomodado y sus ojos habían adquirido un semblante más maduro, aunque en realidad no tuviera ni una pizca de madurez. _'¡Para, para! Rukia, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?' _Se golpeó la frente. Se había puesto bastante roja por andar pensando eso _'Ichigo es un idiota' _Concluyó antes de meterse a su cama.

**~O~**

**-**¡Yo sé que Nee-san está aquí! – El peluche se aventó contra la puerta que Ichigo estaba cerrando.

-¡Mañana la verás! – Ichigo cortó su avance con un puño, que terminó hundido en la suave superficie perteneciente a la cara de Kon.

-Ichigo, idiota, déjame ver a Nee-san – Kon hacía su berrinche en el suelo.

Ichigo solo lo ignoró, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a hacerle caso a la necia alma modificada.

'_Primero que nada ¿Cómo notaste su cabello? Nunca me fijo en eso, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ururu, todas ellas tienen el cabello diferente y nunca les mencioné nada.´ _Se dejó caer sobre su cama _'Segundo ¿Por qué rayos la palabra "tierna" cruzo por tu mente cuando ella sonrió sonrojada? Ah, ya sé. Por loco' _

Ichigo realmente se sentía confundido, había compartido tantas cosas con ella y era la primera vez que la sentía de un modo distinto a cómo eran normalmente.

-Ah, solo necesito dormir – Se dijo antes de envolverse en sus cobijas, dejando a Kon bastante confundido por su actitud.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**(Corto e_e) **_** Lo sé, fue bastante corto PERO realmente no podía meterme más adelante porque en el siguiente capítulo se viene algo bueno que involucrará a las tres parejas :D**

**Espero de verdad que les guste y pueda seguir con sus comentarios tan maravillosos :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**(Dejen comentarios onegai n_n)**_

* * *

_**4 de Febrero del 2014**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Como lo prometí, no me tardé tanto :D**

**Koyote: Perdón D: Sí me quedo bastante corto pero sí, más adelante se pondrá bonita la cosa :D**

**Muchas gracias porque te agraden mis capítulos ;_; Espero este cumpla tus expectativas.**

**Ahora, vamos con el capítulo **_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Ichigo despertó por el estruendo que causó su ventana al romperse.

-¡Ichigo! – Isshin fue el causante de dicho escándalo, había entrado por la ventana y estaba a tan solo unos metros de golpear a Ichigo en la cara.

-¡Deja de intentar matarme todas las mañanas! – Ichigo gritó, esquivando con habilidad a su padre y haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared.

Ichigo lo sacó del cuarto y se dispuso a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días, Ichi-nii – Karin ya estaba sentada a la mesa, Rukia frente a ella y Yuzu en algún lugar de la cocina.

-Buenos días, Karin… Rukia – Dijo a modo de saludo mientras caminaba hacia su lugar.

-Hey – Rukia contestó, alzando levemente la mirada hacia él.

Después de un desayuno y unos golpes más por parte de Ichigo e Isshin, Rukia e Ichigo partieron al instituto. Casi al llegar se encontraron con Renji, que venía jaloneando a un muy irritado Ulquiorra, era claro que si Ulquiorra tuviera la oportunidad, Renji estaría regado por todos lados en pedazos.

Renji traía el uniforme del instituto, mientras que Ulquiorra traía una chamarra de cierre negra, unos pantalones azules de mezclilla y zapatos negros.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! –Fue lo primero que escucharon los cuatro al entrar al salón, Ulquiorra levantó la mirada.

-Mujer, de verdad, deja de decirme así – Su voz sonó levemente molesta. Pero su rostro parecía pedir a gritos que lo mataran y acabaran con su sufrir.

Renji soltó al arrancar y este caminó hacia la pared.

-¡Alumnos nuevos! Síganme por favor – La maestra asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿AlumnoS? – Ichigo hizo énfasis en la letra S - ¿A parte de Renji quién más?

Rukia solo se burló un poco.

-Bien, vamos – Renji volvió a jalar a Ulquiorra, ganándose una mirada bastante desaprobatoria de Orihime.

Después de un tiempo, la maestra volvió a entrar, todos tomaron sus lugares, notando que había tres lugares sin ocupar.

-Me alegra ver que están todos mis alumnos hoy – La maestra sonrió, mirando detenidamente a Ishida, Sado, Orihime e Ichigo – Tengo buenas noticias – Dejó un libro sobre la mesa – Hoy llegan alumnos nuevos, pasen chicos – Hizo una seña que indicaba que pasaran.

Dos pequeños y casi imperceptibles ruidos de sorpresa se escucharon, provenientes del lugar de Ishida y de Orihime.

Detrás de Renji, entraron Ulquiorra y Nemu, ambos traían ya el uniforme del instituto. Pantalón gris para Renji y Ulquiorra, camisa blanca y solo Ulquiorra traía la chaqueta gris cerrada, resaltando su silueta delgada. Nemu traía una blusa blanca, mini falda gris y el listón rojo anudado en el cuello.  
-Kurotsuchi Nemu – Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia – Encantada de conocerlos.

-Cálmate Uryuu… - Se escuchó el susurro del chico de lentes mientras se los acomodaba.

-Abarai Renji, ¿Qué hay? – Renji sonrió levemente.

Ahora todas las miradas se concentraron en el más pálido de los tres, las líneas verdes bajo sus ojos lo hacían resaltar bastante, eran un juego bastante complementario para sus verdes ojos.

-Ulquiorra-kun… - El susurró de Orihime hizo que Ulquiorra levantara la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándose con que lo miraba como si viera a algo fascinante y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-Ulquiorra Cifer –Dijo por fin, secamente.

-Muy bien… - La maestra continuó al ver que el último no iba a decir nada más.

-¿Por qué tienes esas líneas bajos los ojos? – Keigo preguntó.

-Porque sí – Ulquiorra contesto con desprecio.

-¿Es una enfermedad?

-No

-¿Te las pintas tú? ¿Eso quiere decir que te maquillas?

-No

-¿Eres emo?

-¿Qué se supone que es eso basura?

-¡Alto ahí! – La maestra intervino – Bien, sean bienvenido chicos, tomen un lugar.

Ulquiorra caminó hasta el sitio a lado de Orihime, Nemu a lado de Ishida y Renji a un lado de Rukia.

Las clases pasaban con cierta lentitud, Nemu escuchaba con atención lo que decían, Ulquiorra parecía estar incómodo, Orihime estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, Rukia dibujaba, Renji se había quedado dormido, Ichigo y Sado intercambiaban miradas después de ver a Ulquiorra.

'_Ulquiorra-kun se ve bien con el uniforme… parece estar más delgado y alto con él… Por Dios Orihime ¿En qué estás pensando? Desde que llegó he actuado diferente. Al principio no lo entendía, creí que yo estaba enamorada de Kurosaki-kun, de hecho, estaba segura de eso, pero… mientras estuve en hueco mundo, pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza, con cada visita de Ulquiorra me sentía diferente, aunque él no hiciera nada más que traerme malas noticias y hacerme repetir que yo solo existía para cumplir los deseos de Aizen, estaba feliz. Feliz de que fuera él quien estuviera asignado a cuidarme en lugar de otro espada. Cualquiera diría que estoy loca, que debería de odiarlo o algo así, pero no puedo. Él no es una persona normal, es un arrancar, un hollow desarrollado pero, siempre lo vi como a una persona que no conoció nada sobre sentimientos .Nunca como un monstruo. Mi corazón se destruyó cuando murió, cuando desapareció frente a mis ojos. Me arrepentía de no haberle dicho que lo consideraba algo más que mi carcelero, de decirle que quería mostrarle amor. Incluso llegué a pensar estúpidamente que Kurosaki-kun había sido responsable de su muerte, me dolía y mucho. Cuando Kuchiki-san llegó con él, cuando me enteré que seguía vivo, mi corazón latió de nuevo, todo completo, es como si una parte no lo hubiera estado haciendo y al verlo lo hizo de nuevo. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendí, me había enamorado de él. Siempre le estaré agradecida a Kurosaki-kun por haberme salvado, igual que a los demás pero ahora lo sé, estoy enamorada de Ulquiorra-kun'_

Orihime sonrió y suspiró levemente. Las cosas habían cambiado enormemente para ella, el problema ahora era saber que sentía él…o mejor dicho, enseñarle a sentir.

La campana sonó, anunciando el final del día y para muchos, el final de una conversación con ellos mismos.

-Es realmente interesante – Nemu se puso de pie y guardaba sus cosas – Conocer la historia de este mundo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – Ishida sonrió – La mayoría considera la historia como aburrida o tediosa.

Los ojos de Nemu mostraron algo de sorpresa – Para mí, es importante conocer el pasado, he estudiado todo el pasado del sereitei.

-También a mi – Ishida terminó de guardar sus cosas – Me gustaría aprenderla, aunque tenga que ver con Shinigamis.

Nemu lo miró confundida - ¿Tienes algún problema en contra de los shinigamis?

Ishida frunció el ceño.

-Oh, lo recuerdo ahora, lo que le dijiste aquella vez a Mayuri-sama – Nemu inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Ishida asintió.

-Lo siento – Nemu se giró a él y lo miró directamente.

-¡N-No es tu culpa! – Ishida estaba enormemente sorprendido por tan repentina declaración.

-Yo estuve ahí, lamento tu pérdida – Nemu se inclinó levemente ante él.

-¡N-Nemu-san! No es tu culpa, no quería hacerte sentir que era tu responsabilidad – Ishida se sintió como tonto por haberle decir eso.

Nemu tuvo sentimientos desconocidos, hasta ese momento había seguido las ordenes son quejarse de Mayuri, había hecho las cosas solo por qué él lo ordenaba, él era su padre, por él hacia las cosas sin preguntar ¿Con qué derecho lo cuestionaría? No tenía. Sin embargo, desde que Ishida había peleado contra Mayuri y que este último no había acabado muerto, un sentimiento de felicidad y agradecimiento despertó en ella. Se sentía aliviada de que Ishida tenía una parte sensible que por más que él dijera lo contrario, salía a la luz. La felicidad que sintió cuando alcanzaron a intervenir en la lucha contra la octava espada y ver que Ishida estaba vivo. Ese Quincy despertaba en ella sentimientos extraños y desconocidos…pero muy agradables y cálidos.

Se enderezó y sonrió levemente, haciendo que Ishida se pusiera completamente rojo.

-Muy bien, hora de irnos – Renji estaba a punto de jalar otra vez a Ulquiorra pero Orihime se interpuso.

-Abarai-san, Ulquiorra-kun puede caminar conmigo, no te preocupes – Sin preguntarle nada a Ulquiorra tomó su mano entre la suya.

Renji alzó una ceja extrañado y levantó su mirada a Ulquiorra quien parecía estar absorto en su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-Está bien – Dijo finalmente para después dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Ulquiorra que ni siquiera notó.

Renji se unió después a Ichigo y Rukia que venían caminando para la salida, Ishida y Nemu salieron tras ellos y al final Orihime y Ulquiorra. Sado después alcanzó a Ichigo.

-Por fin tuviste razón en algo, Rukia – Ichigo miró a Ishida y Nemu y a Ulquiorra y Orihime.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – Una vena saltó en su frente.

-Es raro – Después de un rato, Ichigo habló, cortando el silencio formado.

-¿Qué? – Rukia lo miró confundido.

-El amor. Cualquier otra persona odiaría a Ulquiorra, lo despreciaría por hacer su vida tan miserable por un tiempo, se alegraría con su muerte. Inoue no. Parece tan enamorada de él. El amor es curioso

Renji volteó a ver a Sado y este le devolvió la mirada – He, Chad, olvidé algo en el salón – Renji se dio cuenta que estaban demás en esa conversación – Me pierdo fácilmente en esa escuela ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Sado asintió rápidamente – Bueno, nos vemos al rato – Dijo antes de salir caminando con él.

Rukia meneo levemente la cabeza - Supongo que sí es un poco raro – Levantó la cabeza al cielo – Pero, es lindo e interesante.

-Supongo que sí – Ichigo se rascó la cabeza – Quién diría que Ishida tiene sentimientos – Se burló un poco del Quincy que venía unos pasos más atrás.

-Te escuché, Kurosaki – Ishida le envió una mirada de advertencia que Ichigo ignoró.

-Una shinigami y un Quincy, humano por si fuera poco –Ichigo sonrió y Rukia inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Por alguna razón el comentario de Ichigo lo interpretó como algo que no debería de ser o que no fuera normal y por otra razón, más desconocida aún, le había dolido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Rukia es-?

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! – El grito de Orihime hizo que todos voltearan hacia atrás.

Ulquiorra tenía aferrada una mano a su estómago mientras que con otra se daba apoyo en una pared, sus piernas temblaban y se había puesto más pálido.

Ichigo e Ishida corrieron hacia él, Rukia y Nemu se quedaron atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Ishida preguntó mientras veía como él solo apretaba los ojos.

-No sé – Unas lágrimas estaban formándose en sus ojos, sus pasadores brillaron y de ella salieron las dos pequeñas hadas – Por favor curen a Ulquiorra-kun.

Sin embargo el dolor no parecía desaparecer.

-¿Qué es? – Una dijo al ver que no podía hacer nada.

-Su composición es bastante inusual – Ayame intentaba curar.

-Puede ser debido a las células humanas que tiene, combinadas con la de arrancar – Nemu se acercó a Ishida.

-Mi departamento está cerca – Orihime dijo e Ishida le hizo una seña a Ichigo para que ayudaran a Ulquiorra.

Ichigo tomó el brazo izquierdo de Ulquiorra e Ishida el derecho – N-No… me toquen… - Murmuró con dolor.

-Deja tu orgullo, tonto – Ichigo ignoró los débiles intentos por zafarse.

Ichigo e Ishida caminaron en frente, llevando consigo al otro cuyo dolor parecía pasar de momento y volver al otro.

Entraron al departamento y recostaron a Ulquiorra en el sillón, este tenía los ojos cargados de enojo y dolor.

Ichigo usó su insignia para extraer el gigai de Ulquiorra, Orihime miró a la pálida figura de Ulquiorra, con la máscara adherida a su cabeza, vestía la ropa que llevaba más temprano, antes de ponerse el uniforme.

-Demonios estás ardiendo – Ichigo le quitó la chamarra, Ulquiorra se resistía pero dado su débil condición fue fácilmente dominado por Ishida.

Rukia le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines que traía, Ulquiorra sintió fuertes escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo pero decidió no mostrarlos.

-Ven aquí – Ichigo lo levantó con facilidad del sillón, Ulquiorra soltó un puñetazo, no muy fuerte pero que alcanzó a desconcertar a Ichigo que casi lo deja caer al suelo - ¿Qué demonios? – Ichigo sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano y lo siguió jalando al baño.

Ishida ya tenía la tina preparada y sin previo aviso Ichigo dejó caer a Ulquiorra dentro.

-¡Basura! – Le gritó Ulquiorra mientras intentaba salir, pero estaba siendo detenido por Ishida.

-¡Quédate quieto por Dios! – Ichigo intentaba poner un ungüento en Ulquiorra pero este no dejaba de moverse.

-Ulquiorra-kun – Orihime abrazó a Ulquiorra por la espalda, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, sin importar que mojaba sus mangas en el proceso.

Ulquiorra empezó a calmarse, dejó el frenético intento por liberarse mientras - ¿Solo tengo que ponerle esto, Kurosaki-kun? – Orihime extendió una de sus manos a Ichigo y este le dejó el ungüento.

-Sí, que la temperatura baje – Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás, igual que Ishida.

Orihime asintió, sin dejar de abrazar a Ulquiorra, el escudo de las dos pequeñas hadas los cubrieron. Ulquiorra parecía mucho más tranquilo pero no dejaba de mirar con enojo a Ichigo.

-Estaremos aquí fuera, Inoue – Rukia jaló un poco a Ichigo para dejarlos solos, Ishida y Nemu también salieron.

Orihime asintió y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

-Ya se lo que le pasó – Nemu, quien estaba sentada a lado de Ishida en uno de los sillones habló – Mayuri-sama implantó ciertas células humanas en su cuerpo, estas al fusionarse con las suyas de arrancar se estabilizaron, es a lo que llamaron su parte humana. Sin embargo estas células no son tan fuertes ni desarrolladas como deberían de ser. Cualquier virus puede afectarlo gravemente, afortunadamente no mortal.

-Entonces, es sensible hasta una simple bacteria de la gripa, lo ataca como si fuese algo más grave – Ishida acomodó sus lentes.

-Así es – Contestó Nemu.

-Con las habilidades de Inoue y lo que le di, estará bien – Ichigo suspiró un poco aliviado.

-Te lo dije, Rukia, el amor es curioso – Ichigo sonrió y Rukia volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Sí, el amor es algo muy curioso y poderoso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(**_**Que profundo ._.) **_**Como podrán ver, la pareja que va más rápido es la de Ulquiorra y Orihime, creo que es más rápida de desarrollar puesto que la única relación de ese tipo que Ulquiorra medio conoce es con ella. Siento que es más fácil para ambos ir más rápido.**

**La segunda es Ishida y Nemu, ellos ya han tenido sus curiosos encuentros en el pasado y pues medio se ha dejado ver algo en ellos. ¿Nemu ya empieza a dudar de Mayuri o sigue igual? Ishida por su lado, está dejando que sus sentimientos lo dejen llevar y olvidar parcialmente su odio a los shinigamis (**_**¿Todos?) **_**Bueno, en sí solo a Nemu xD**

**Por último, la más pesada para mi es la de Ichigo y Rukia, ellos, aunque han pasado por muchas más cosas juntos, siempre lo han hecho como amigos y el empezar a ser algo más que eso es difícil. Vemos que Rukia parece empezar a sentir algo más mientras que Ichigo no se sabe bien.**

**Espero les haya gistado y me dejen su opinión en un hermoso review :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_**(Sayone! Y dejen sus reviews por favor :D)**_

* * *

**11 de Febrero del 2014**


End file.
